Salamander Eyes
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Newt/Tina prenant place juste après la dernière scène du second film, Les Crimes de Grindelwald. Tandis que Jacob, Theseus et Yusuf rentrent à Paris, Dumbledore rejoint Poudlard accompagné de Newt, Tina, Nagini et du reste des Aurors. Newt emmène Tina dans un coin du château afin de parler de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.


Dumbledore jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ancien élève, et après avoir fait un pas de côté, fit signe au reste du groupe de les rejoindre. Tina échangea un regard avec Newt, et Theseus en fit de même avec ses collègues, puis chacun, à l'exception de Jacob, s'avança vers Dumbledore.

\- _Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?_ s'exclama le non-maj. Il avait l'air confus et fatigué, et son visage ainsi que son costume portaient encore les traces de leur affrontement avec Grindelwald. _Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas, si ? Tout est en ruine..._

Tandis que Dumbledore esquissait un bref sourire, Newt et Tina se tournèrent vers Jacob avant de se regarder à nouveau. Theseus avait l'air abattu, Yusuf, désenchanté, et Nagini, elle, complètement perdue.

\- _Mais bien sûr_ , murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. _J'avais presque oublié que les moldus ne pouvaient pas apercevoir Poudlard._

\- _Comment ça ?_ reprit Jacob. _On... On est à Poudlard, là ?_

Il sembla s'être adressé à Newt, qui lui répondit aussitôt :

\- _C'est de la vieille magie qui consiste à dissimuler l'école pour éviter que des moldus ne tombent dessus. Là où nous voyons un château... tu ne vois que des décombres._

\- _C'est comme ça que l'on protège le Code International du Secret Magique_ , compléta justement Tina. _Nous avons la même chose à Ilvermorny._

Newt et elle échangèrent un regard intense à défaut d'un sourire, et Jacob lâcha un « _Oh, je vois_ » qu'il essaya de rendre le plus naturel possible. Mais ayant été une nouvelle fois confronté à sa propre différence, il se sentit en vérité encore plus seul.

\- _Theseus ?_

Le concerné, qui, pour une fois, avait la tête baissée et non le nez en l'air, leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, l'air impatient. Il avait les yeux rougis et la mâchoire serrée.

\- _Pourriez-vous raccompagner M. Kowalski à Paris ? Je suis certain que mon ami Nicolas Flamel sera ravi de le revoir._

\- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en charger._

En entendant sa réponse, Dumbledore fit quelques pas en avant et passa devant Tina.

\- _Parce que vous êtes tous les deux épuisés, Theseus, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Et puis... je pense également que vous avez des choses à... disons, partager._

Theseus maintint le regard de Dumbledore pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Jacob, et enfin, vers Newt. Le simple fait de penser à Leta lui était extrêmement douloureux, mais il sembla se radoucir devant l'expression de son petit frère.

\- _Très bien. Alors allons-y._

\- _Je vais faire le voyage avec vous_ , intervint soudain Yusuf. _Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de glisser la carte du lieu sûr dans la poche de Theseus. Une fois cela fait, Newt et Tina reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami.

\- _Jacob_ , commença Tina sur un ton incertain.

\- _Ça va aller_ , la rassura-t-il aussitôt. _On se retrouvera plus tard._

Mais est-ce que tout allait vraiment aller ? Il était désormais loin de Queenie, la femme qu'il aimait, et Tina avait perdu sa sœur, sa précieuse petite sœur. Tous ici avaient perdu quelqu'un en ce jour funeste. Un membre de la famille, une fiancée, une amie d'enfance, un compagnon de voyage... Allaient-ils seulement un jour les revoir ou même guérir de cette perte ?

\- _À tout à l'heure, Jacob,_ lui confirma Newt.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un geste de la main avant de suivre Theseus et Yusuf. Le reste du groupe les regarda partir, puis Dumbledore ouvrit la marche vers Poudlard, suivi de Newt (qui avait calé son pas sur celui de Tina), Nagini, et des autres Aurors.

\- _Bienvenue à Poudlard_ , murmura Newt en se penchant vers Tina.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste en guise de réponse. Merlin, comme il aurait aimé lui présenter son ancienne école dans d'autres circonstances... Comme il aurait préféré y retourner dans d'autres circonstances. Pourquoi avait-il retrouvé son ancienne meilleure amie pour ensuite la perdre à tout jamais ? Pourquoi avait-il dû passer tous ces mois loin de Tina ? Pourquoi Queenie les avait-elle quittés ? Pourquoi Jacob était-il un moldu ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait d'être moldu ou sorcier ? Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, Pickett sortit soudain de sa poche et émit de petits cris dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

\- _Les élèves sont encore en classe_ , déclara alors Dumbledore. _Allons dans mon bureau._

Ils venaient de franchir l'épaisse porte d'entrée en chêne. Tina observait les lieux avec un intérêt qui aurait été encore plus accentué d'ordinaire. Derrière elle, Nagini, l'air intimidé, semblait vouloir disparaître sous le manteau de Credence. Jamais encore elle n'avait pénétré dans une école de magie, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où son camarade se trouvait à présent. Les Aurors, quant à eux, restaient concentrés, l'œil sur Dumbledore.

\- _Tina_ , murmura Newt en s'arrêtant devant le grand escalier de marbre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogateur. Dumbledore, qui avait déjà monté la première marche, sembla lire dans les pensées de son ancien élève. Un peu plus loin à côté d'eux, les tableaux murmuraient des « _Mais c'est le jeune Scamander !_ », « _Que font encore les Aurors ici ?_ ».

\- _Allez-y, Newt_ , déclara alors le directeur de Poudlard. _Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne connaissiez pas le chemin._

Le magizoologiste aurait juré l'avoir vu terminer sa phrase avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Newt ?_

\- _Venez avec moi_ , dit-il à Tina, et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Nagini les regarda disparaître derrière elle avant que Travers ne vienne aborder Dumbledore.

\- _Où allons-nous comme ça, Newt ?_

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé « Mr Scamander » dans ses lettres.

\- _Juste ici_ , lui répondit-il en lui lâchant finalement la main.

Le duo était arrivé au niveau d'un couloir étroit qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Ici, il n'y avait qu'eux, une vieille gargouille muette dans le coin opposé, ainsi qu'une légère brise. La vue était magnifique, mais pour Newt, les yeux de Tina était un paysage encore plus agréable à regarder. Des yeux de salamandre...

\- _La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés rien que tous les deux... ça ne s'est pas très bien fini..._

Tina émit un léger rire. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le vent et lui caressaient doucement le visage, presque comme la dernière fois où il l'avait vue à New York.

\- _Pourtant, nous étions bien partis,_ lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Newt semblait tout bonnement incapable de regarder ailleurs, comme si sa simple existence suffisait à l'émerveiller. Mais tandis que son regard s'égarait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il remarqua que ses yeux se remplissaient lentement de larmes.

\- _Tina ?_

Elle détourna rapidement le visage, sècha ses quelques larmes naissantes, puis releva les yeux vers Newt.

\- _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Leta,_ lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour elle en songeant aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Newt au ministère des Affaires Magiques.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'elle vous aurait appréciée, Tina._

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci esquissa un nouveau sourire triste. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, comme si les images du départ de Queenie défilaient encore devant ses yeux. Toute cette peine sur son visage formait un spectacle douloureux à voir.

\- _Je suis désolé pour votre sœur._

\- _Tout est de ma faute,_ l'interrompit-elle subitement. _Si j'avais été là pour elle..._

Elle avait reculé de quelques pas en disant ces mots, et Newt se maudit silencieusement d'avoir abordé le sujet si tôt. Mais n'avaient-ils pas tous besoin d'en parler ?

\- _Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Tina,_ lui assura-t-il calmement. _Vous... vous avez toujours été là pour elle... et même lorsque vous étiez loin l'une de l'autre, vous pensiez toujours à elle... vous lui avez même envoyé une carte postale en arrivant à Paris... je suis tombé dessus l'autre fois..._

Tina était désormais adossée contre le mur de pierre, les yeux larmoyants et les bras fermement croisés. Mais sa posture n'était pas défensive. On aurait dit qu'elle se tenait pour ne pas se briser en mille morceaux.

\- _Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux venir vers vous, Tina ?_ lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette dernière hocha silencieusement la tête, incapable de lui dire à quel point sa présence et son soutien comptaient pour elle à cet instant. Newt s'approcha alors d'elle, incertain, mais protecteur, et quand enfin il n'eut plus eu d'espace entre eux, Tina posa la tête sur son épaule et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre lui. Tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort, des larmes coulèrent sur ses propres joues. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais ils allaient se relever de cette épreuve et se battre pour les leurs.

\- _Nous allons retrouver Queenie. Je vous le promet._

\- _Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir_ , répondit faiblement Tina.

À cet instant, Pickett sortit de la poche de Newt et se servit de ses petites pattes afin de sécher les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues. L'Auror américaine esquissa un sourire à la fois ému et attendri, puis se détacha de Newt, ses mains s'agrippant à son manteau comme si elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

\- _Non, je dis ça car... car vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse et déterminée qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Tina. Je sais que vous ne renoncerez pas... et Jacob et moi non plus._

Les lèvres de Tina frémissèrent et elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le manteau du magizoologiste. Ses yeux d'un marron profond brillaient sous un voile d'eau, tels des yeux de salamandre.

\- _Dites, Newt,_ reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais le concerné l'interrompit.

\- _Moi d'abord, euh... si vous me le permettez. Il y a quelque chose que... il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire au ministère... enfin, plutôt quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de... de vous dire._

Tina l'écoutait attentivement, comme si elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des mois (ce qui était probablement le cas). Newt rougit malgré lui devant tant d'attention, mais prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha délicatement sa valise pour aller entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Tina. Ils étaient là, seuls dans un coin de Poudlard, mains dans les mains.

\- _Je... je vous aime,_ Tina, lui avoua-t-il en accrochant son regard qu'il affectionnait tant. _Depuis que nous nous sommes quittés à New York, je ne voulais qu'une chose : vous revoir. Je... j'ai essayé par cinq fois de vous rejoindre... pour vous offrir un exemplaire de mon livre..._

\- _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques,_ énonça-t-elle à voix basse. _Vous avez choisi le titre que je vous avais donné._

\- _Exactement_ , répondit Newt dans un mélange d'enthousiasme et de nervosité. _J'aime ce titre, comme vous... enfin, je veux dire que je vous aime vous... et votre sourire, votre courage, votre gentillesse, et euh... vos yeux..._

\- _Mes yeux de salamandre_ , compléta Tina, encore plus touchée qu'au ministère.

Et justement, ses yeux étaient de nouveau humides, mais elle ne disait rien. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Avait-il réussi à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ou s'était-il encore trompé ?

\- _Newt ?_

\- _O-Oui ?_

Il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient devenues moites, mais celles de Tina étaient douces et tenaient parfaitement dans les siennes, comme par magie...

\- _Moi aussi il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié au ministère. Quelque chose que j'ai oublié de... faire._

Ses joues étaient rosies par l'émotion, ses yeux, brillants, et son sourire, radieux. Newt était tellement obnibulé par cette vue qu'il ne s'entendit même pas répondre « _Ah oui ?_ ». Tina hocha timidement la tête et attendit une seconde ou deux (ou était-ce trois ? Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer). Puis soudain, elle tira doucement Newt vers elle à l'aide de ses mains et échangea un baiser avec lui.

\- _Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'ai rêvé de faire ça_ , lui avoua Tina, toujours en souriant, après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées.

Newt fut secoué d'un rire nerveux, tel un adolescent qui venait de vivre son premier baiser. Il semblait à la fois incrédule et fou de joie.

\- _Vous... vous pourriez peut-être recommencer... ou je pourrais...?_

Mais Tina fut plus rapide que lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci en posant ses mains contre son torse, et lui, dans son dos. Jamais le couple ne remarqua que de l'autre côté, des élèves les observaient à travers la fenêtre de leur salle de classe en s'exclamant « _Regardez ! Des sorciers s'embrassent là-bas !_ », « _Oh, je les vois ! Ce sont des Aurors ?_ », « _Comme c'est romantique !_ ».

Newt et Tina se sentirent chacun traversés d'une vague de bonheur et d'espoir. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, tout irait bien à présent. Grindelwald avait peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais il n'avait pas remporté la guerre.


End file.
